Merchandising displays in self-service retail stores require the use of merchandising displays which allow an unobstructed view of the goods, easy removal and replacement of goods on the display and the capability of storing a limited inventory of goods on the display to limit the frequency of display restocking. One of the most popular merchandising displays for self-service retailing establishments which meets these needs is gondola shelving. Commonly used in modern retailing environments, gondola shelving systems include open-faced and open-sided shelving units suspended at one edge from a free-standing, upright support assembly. Gondola shelving systems afforded consumers a clear view of the goods and are approachable from at least three sides. Further, gondola shelves are wide enough to carry a limited inventory of goods. In addition, gondola shelving systems can be arranged in a back-to-back fashion to maximize the quantity of goods displayed even on retailing floors.
However, a disadvantage of many prior art retail merchandising displays such as gondola shelving, is that many such displays are permanent installations and cannot be easily rearranged into various configurations as required by the changing needs of self-service retail stores.
The prior art has addressed the lack of flexibility and versatility of such retail merchandising displays by suggesting the use of modular merchandising displays. Such modular displays are comprised of various components which can be linked together to form multiple configuration merchandising displays. A typical element of such modular merchandising displays are metal extrusions which are used as a structural member in constructing the displays. Examples of prior art displays may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,364; 4,133,433;and, 4,579,308.
A disadvantage of such prior art modular merchandising displays is that such displays include the use of numerous components and parts and a large number of fasteners such as nuts, bolts and clamps. As a result, such prior art modular displays are not easily disassembled and reassembled to accommodate the needs of modern, self-service retailing.
Hence, prior to the development of the present invention, a need existed for a simplified modular merchandising display system for gondola shelving and other displays which minimize the number of components and fasteners required for assembling and disassembling the display.
In addition, a need also existed for a simplified modular merchandising display system for gondola shelving capable of being arranged in various display configurations.
Also, a need existed for a simplified, modular merchandising display system for gondola shelving utilizing structural extrusions having unique configurations so as to perform a variety of support and structural functions.